How many significant figures does $01322.86$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{1322.86}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{1322.86}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 6.